


Truce Child

by Deityofdeath



Category: Basara (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarasa is carrying Shuri's child. What will happen if the others find out and if Sarasa discovers who her child's father actually is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

TO ANY READERS ON who reads my fan fiction at I will no longer be updating there due to the strict rules and regulations they must enforce. If you wish to read/continue any stories I write please come to these three sites: Just copy and past the link. It should take you directly to my Info page.

http/ THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING:: Big Hugs to everyone::

Prologue

Many think that my name is Tatara and that I am a heaven sent warrior who will end the tyranny of the Red King and his family. Many have heard tales of my adventures and of the chaos and trouble I have caused. Some revere me and wish to join me in my fight while others despise me and wish for my downfall which they try to help bring about. Then there are others still who don't care either way.

Truth is, I am actually a girl and my name is Sarasa. It's a long story and one that leaves me weepy eyed with remembrance every time I hear, remember or tell it. I was born in a small village known as Byakko where my brother Tatara and I grew and learned, knowing that he was the savior of all mankind. It seemed fate thought otherwise. When I was no older than eleven or twelve, I ran into the Red King's forces and saw my first glimpse of Ageha, who lost his eye in exchange for my life. When I returned to my village I saw that I had also lost my childhood friend Makoto. My friend had given his life in order to help my brother continue that dream of freedom and peace by giving himself over and claiming to be Tatara.

It was three years later on our fifteenth birthday that my brother was killed and I willingly hacked off my pigtailed braids, shed my dress and donned the clothes of my brother. I helped my people through that night and retrieved the Byakko sword with the help of Ageha the traveler with the beautiful curly white flowing hair and hazel eyes. Using cattle as a diversion and only receiving an arrow wound in my chest for my efforts. I used a hot spring to heal myself and it was there that I met and fell in love with Shuri.

He was unlike any man I had met before. His pride and cockiness hiding the wounded child wanting to held and reassured below the surface. We were a lot alike he and I. It was this man that sent my mind reeling and my heart beating rapidly in my chest like a caged bird.

Even after I had lost so many things dear to me, I still continued to find him and he become something so very important to me. His tall and dark figure with his short wild black hair flowing freely around him and his emotion filled golden eyes forever etched into my memory for referencing in difficult times.

In all my adventures from the time I traveled all over Japan meeting up with Hayato the young man who was pretending to be Tatara, Cha Cha and Zaki the pirates. I later defeated Shido, the Red King's commander and then met his wife Lady Senju who carries Shido's child.

I traveled to Kanto with Shuri the gentle monk and pastry chef and fell deeper and deeper in love with him if it were possible.

We were captured by the Blue King and we each fought separate battles to escape. I thought him dead and upon finding him alive I cried great tears of joy. We were separated again to my sorrow and yet I met up with more people to assist with our goal. I met Izumi and her husband Raizo and we rescued to the man I once hated known as Asagi.

Somehow we had all been united together, common goal or no and together we currently stay except for Shuri and I. That is until tonight. Tonight I have decided to finally fulfill my love for him. To not only give him my heart and soul but my body as well. I had debated about it and even talked it over with Nagi, my teacher and friend and Cha Cha who had more than enough information to help me make a decision.

It wasn't easy slipping away from them all, especially since they all know that I am Sarasa, a girl and not Tatara the man.

I had decided when I had gotten Shuri's last letter that I would meet with him at our usual place at a hot spring and give him myself.

I dressed in the usual dress a woman wears with my ever growing hair pulled into braided pigtails like I used to wear when I was a girl. I said my good byes and promised to return and even as I slipped out I saw the happy smiles of all my dear friends and waved good bye as I hopped on my black stallion Yato and rode off.

TBC:

Umm…..yeah, A little choppy but its my first try writing a fic for this series so I'll keep trying and hopefully next chapter will be better.

Next chapter will contain sex.


	2. Love's Embrace

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING:: Big Hugs to everyone::

Chapter 1: Love's Embrace

As soon as the hot springs were in sight I hopped off of Yato's back and walked the last few feet to reach them. I was surprised to see not only Shuri but the kind and caring Nakijin as well. Both sat on the rocks talking animatedly together and a part of me wanted to stand at a distance and watch the two talk happily. It was nice seeing the man I once thought to be lonely with another person and smiling. Part of me was jealous but I knew better. It was then that I noticed the talking had stopped and that two pairs of eyes rested on me. I blushed and fiddled with Yato's bridle. I don't know when time had slowed or how long I had stood there but I felt a reassuring pat on my right shoulder and looked up into a pair of friendly pale blue eyes that resembled the beautiful waters of Okinawa. His hair was in its usual state of spiky disarray. He smiled and then walked away. I turned watching him leave and I felt utterly confused. Had I interrupted something?

"Are you going to stand there all day or come join me in the springs?"

I stared at him and blushed before making my way over to him. I found a nice patch of grass and set Yato free to graze next to what I assumed was Shuri's horse. What had happened to the horse he had been trying to heal a year or two ago when we had first met?

"Sarasa..."

I felt those strong muscular arms encircle me and I willingly leaned into them and against that well muscled chest. I could feel them and they felt more pronounced than usual. I turned in his arms and came face to face with those muscles and his tanned skin. I blushed and felt his large warm hands stroke my cheek before pulling my face up to face his. He had a small smile that only I got to see. In the many times I had been with him around others, I had never once seen him give any of them this smile. That fact itself gave me much pride. I looked into those smoldering depths filled with as much happiness that I had ever seen in these eyes. I also saw something else. Inside those golden brown depths I saw a want, a need. Was it me he wanted, needed?

I felt my body move and I watched as his face bent to meet me and then I felt our lips meet and what began as soft chaste kissing turned into something more. Our kisses deepened and soon became a battle of lips and tongues, sucking in air in-between mindless want.

We broke apart gasping and discovered we had ended up against a small gathering of flat rocks with me sitting, straddling his muscled legs and thighs. I felt my cheeks warm and new that I had to be a healthy shade of red by now. He chuckled and with his arms wrapped around my waist lay back so that I was lying atop him and one very large flat rock. He took advantage of the position and holding me against him assailed my neck and face with kisses and suckles. He stopped every so often to suck on certain spots that left me gasping and moaning into his neck and shoulders. He kissed and suckled his way along my neck and made his way lower until I felt the warm air caress my shoulders and chest and felt my nipples harden at the touches they were receiving.

I wiggled from the pleasurable contact and felt something hard press against my thighs and that most sensitive area between them. I felt myself blush and yet I continued to let him fondle and caress me because he needed me and I needed him. There was something more emotional and spiritual than physical in what we were doing. I felt as though we had to be joined or apart of me would die from the pain of it all. I opened my eyes and saw myself reflected in them. I had the same lust and love filled eyes and yet something more. We both had this emotion hidden in our golden brown eyes, an emotion that neither of us could identify but we knew it was there and we knew the other understood it.

I felt my upper body completely exposed and then I felt him sit up with me in his arms and flip us so that I was now sitting with my bottom and lower back on the rock while my legs were still wrapped around his thighs. He grinned and quickly slipped off his shirt so that his tan and well muscled chest was now visible and available to touch. I found my hands had gained a mind of their own as they ran over his nipples causing them to tighten and become small brown nubs. He closed his eyes and allowed my exploration, seeming to enjoy it as much as me. He allowed me a few minutes of exploration before calmly opening his lust filled eyes and stilling my hands with his own. He leaned down pressing our lips together in a passionate kiss that became much more when we gasped for air and delved in each others mouths in a fierce battle of tongues.

A part of me wondered if Cha Cha and Zaki were just like me in Shuri. Did they also explore every part or their lover's body? Did they memorize every muscle, freckle, mole, scar and mark? Did they leave marks of their own? I knew for certain that I would bear a few of Shuri's marks.

Shuri's hands played along my body and rested among my breasts where his talented mouth joined them. I could feel his talented tongue circle and lick each nipple delicately, placing a soft bite every now and then which would cause me to moan or cry out in pleasure below him. While his mouth suckled from one breast to another he busied his hands with my skirt, slipping it off and then laying it behind me and not too long after his pants followed. I felt myself lifted and placed atop the soft material of not only my skirt and his pants but my shirt and his as well.

He towered over me and with that penetrating gaze of his looked me in the eyes. I gazed into that child like face and saw the question he wanted to ask.

"Will you be mine, Sarasa?"

I nodded and let my legs open a little wider. I had made this decision when I had talked with Cha Cha in the hot springs. She was right. People live short lives and if you love someone then it's alright to give yourself to them.

I felt Shuri's hands play along my thighs and then dip in-between them to find my womanly folds and there his fingers gently made their way to the core of my woman hood. I felt him flick the heated bud nestled between my folds and I arched upward desperate for more. More of him, more of his touch and more the sweet pleasure that was so close at hand. He flicked and strummed that bud sending me into a wanton state of moaning and writhing and just when the heat and the ache between my legs and lower stomach was beginning to crest he removed his hand and instead brought both arms on either side of my head in a push up position. I felt his body nestle more in-between my thighs and then I felt a hard heated object press beyond my folds and stop at my entrance. Shuri leaned down and captured my lips before I felt his hips surge forward and that hot flesh force its way past my virgin barrier. I gasped into Shuri's mouth and felt my eyes grow hot and wet due to the new pain that was caused by our joining.

He stilled and let my body get used to the new intrusion as well as letting the pain subside some before he began a slow pace rocking his hips forward causing his heated and rigid manhood to slide in and out and all too soon that pain was replaced with a sweet pleasure unlike any I had felt before. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his strong broad shoulders and pulled him down to me as I felt the heat build within me like coming of a wave or fuse of a fire cracker waiting to blow. I arched up towards him and felt that pleasure that "release", deep inside of me break forward.

"SHURI! Shuriiii..."

As wave after of wave of pleasure plowed through my body I felt his pace quicken and his strokes become stronger and more persistent and just as the first wave of pleasure had receded he brought a second and with my second release I felt his first as he grew bigger inside of me before his manhood vibrated deep inside of me with his own release.

"Sa...Sarasa..."

He lay atop me, his messy black hair plastered to his forehead and neck and sweat covering us both and neither of us moved except for the heaving up and down movement of our chests as we gasped for air.

I felt him sit up and then smile at me.

"Shall we go for round two my fair, Sarasa?"

I knew my eyes had to be as wide as saucers at the comment and yet I felt myself smiling as I nodded and we began another round of love making.

To Be Continued...

Wow! My first straight fic in about...2-3 years. Go me!


	3. Consequences and Decisions

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING:: Big Hugs to everyone::

Chapter 2: Consequences and Decisions

It has been nearly been two months since I have seen Shuri. Two months from the time our bodies and souls had connected. He's always on my mind along with many other things but as of late he seems to occupy my mind more and more. I wonder if it has anything to do with my health.

Here I am, once again leaning over the edge of the ship before dawns first light. It's been like this for a month now. I may not be your every day woman and I may not know much about my own body and medicine but it doesn't take a scientist to see what's wrong with me. I've gained weight. I've been sick in the mornings and occasionally in the evenings and whenever an unpleasant smell reaches my nose. Inside of my body grows a new life. Inside of me grows a life created with mine and Shuri's love. Our child.

I wipe my mouth and make my way back to my cabin. My small and safe haven from all prying eyes when I feel sick. I'm sure some of them suspect something. I've managed to hide the morning sickness but the occasional bouts of sickness in the evening amongst other times have been observed and seen by a few. I'm sure most of them have merely marked it off as stress or a virus. That's fine with me. I have yet to decide what I should do.

Of course I will keep our child but I have yet to figure out how to contact Shuri. Shuri is like me. He travels from one place to the next. I may see him within the time period of a week or not for a few months. I pray I can locate him before I start to really show. Now I have a slightly pudgy waist but I imagine in a few months time I will resemble Lady Senju and Izumi. Both are close to their time of delivery. It's strange imagining a living being inside of me, growing and living. What will I do? I can't stay here. I must think of something. I can't stay and shame the others with my decision. I can't play Tatara if I'm pregnant.

I must leave here. We have a month before we reach a small port a little ways from Suo. I will leave then. I can't stay here. I must sneak away.

I watched as everyone stepped off the boat and unloaded Yato and other things we might need for our short trip to investigate the Red King's rumored re-appearance. I pray that Shuri is well. I hope that he is out of danger and well. I slipped my pack on my back and took Yato's reins from Shota.

Smiling brightly I hopped up onto Yato's back and looked around me at the small bustling port.

"We'll all meet back here in two days time." Said Nakijin from his place at Hijiri's side.

"Are you sure you don't need someone with you, Tatara?" Asked Hayato with his ebony eyes shinning with hope and anticipation.

"He's right! I'll go with you!" Called out Asagi. His blue eyes shimmered like a cat that had trapped a mouse, as he smiled up at me through platinum blonde bangs.

"I'll be fine, besides Izumi and Lady Senju will need your company Hayato and your swift bow for protection."

And then I turned my brightest smile on Asagi, "And we will need your keen eye to skills to find information in town. Take Hisha and Toshi with you."

Before anyone else could protest I jabbed my heel into Yato's side causing him to gallop away as I called over my shoulder, "See you in two days time!"

I rode past the small port town and past small huts and meadows on the edge of town and continued riding. I knew that if I were to outwit them I would have to keep riding until sunset. I had exactly enough money to give me a few nights rest in a warm Inn as well as a few good meals. I had a little left after that but that would help me find a place to stay. I had a feeling that someone would trail me whether I liked it or not.

I rode until I had reached another small town and then rode until I had reached the outskirts where a few meager Inn's and houses stood. I tied Yato up outside and after paying for my room and a clean stall for Yato I immediately went to my room and fell asleep.

Three Days Later

"Has there been any sign of Tatara?"

"Not yet, Cha Cha!"

Cha Cha stood with her long black hair whipping wildly in the sea breeze.

"She might have found something out and it's just taking a while to gather all the information", said Zaki comfortingly.

"I hope your right..."

Nagi stood a few feet away from the couple and clasped his hands tightly. He was a healer and a prophet and both came in very handy and yet why could he not find a reason for Sarasa's late return? It didn't make sense. They would have heard if Tatara had been sighted or captured. What worried him more was Sarasa's behavior before they left for their information finding mission. She had been quiet and withdrawn but she had also seemed ill. She talked less and stayed in her quarters more often and he wondered if he had overlooked something in her last examination.

He stared out towards the ocean with unseeing eyes and prayed for her safety.

To Be Continued...


	4. I Pray For You

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING:: Big Hugs to everyone::

Chapter 3: I Pray For You

"It's been a month and there have been no signs of him!"

Nagi sat on the carpeted floor of the meeting room inside the ship, his inner emotions deep and un-showing as he listened to ChaCha rant once again.

"Nachi and Hayato are searching the east and we have Hijiri and Asagi searching the West. If they turn up nothing then we go further south and they go north", said Ageha with little or no emotion in his voice.

"How can you both be so calm about this? He could have been captured by the Red King or worse the Black King!"

"Calm your self ChaCha. Do you think either of them would capture Tatara and not announce it to the whole world", asked Ageha.

ChaCha sighed and paced the room, "I just worry about the kid is all."

"We all do", said Raizo as he patted ChaCha on the shoulder.

"Sara! Don't overwork yourself! It's not good to overwork yourself in this heat."

Sarasa looked up from her place in the field where she stood hunched over turning the soil, "Yes, Marane!"

She swept the sweat from her brow and stood up shaking the dirt from her billowing skirt. She slid off the handkerchief from around her heat and ruffled her sheared black locks. Where once golden brown hair covered her head was now ear length hair that was now black. It had been hard for her to cut off her was again long locks, even harder this time because of the shorter than before length. She had done it and then she had bought some henna to dye it black so that she would be harder to recognize.

She had made her way north and it was here that she had met Marane. Marane was a mother of four healthy "boys" and a practicing Midwife. She happened upon the tired and unconscious form of Sarasa on her way home from the delivery and had her youngest son help carry her to her small farm.

Upon waking up and telling Marane an edited version of her life story Marane took it upon herself to take "Sara" in. Sarasa insisted on helping anyway she possible and so when it came time to start planting Sarasa was more than ready to help.

The tall older woman approached carrying a water jug and cup, he graying brown hair kept in a braided bun atop her head.

"Drink this. It isn't good to work in this hot weather and then not drink lots of water. You could over stress your body and cause the babe to die."

"Thank you, Marane."

"Any news from the father?"

Sarasa sighed and placed a hand on her already swelling stomach, "No, but since he moves around a lot I can hope that our paths cross. If there's a hot spring we're bound to meet there."

"That would explain why your always visiting that blasted place", said Marane with an exasperated laugh.

"So you two only had one night together and begat a child. It makes me wonder what the fates have in store for you both. It's a rare occurrence to conceive on first time. Many say the babe will be blessed if it was conceived on the first union."

Sarasa smiled and lightly rubbed her stomach, "I hope so. We could use the blessings."

"You conceived in May so the babe should be born around January. A new babe for a new year."

Sarasa blushed a bit and smiled as she drank from the offered water pitcher.

"Come Sara, we've got dinner to prepare. I'll let the boys finish the seeding."

Sarasa followed Marane to the house and rubbed her stomach as she wondered what the others were doing.

Shuri stood in his old palace surrounded by the guards that had not betrayed him. He looked through papers for any news of Tatara and saw that once again there was no mention of the rebel or his army. He ran a hand through his wild black hair and sighed.

He missed Sarasa. He missed her a lot. He thought back on the time that their two bodies had became one and he longed to repeat it not once but many times. He wanted her by his side. He wanted her to be his wife and to bear his children and he wanted her there when he made a new country. He had heard no news of her and worried constantly.

He sighed and stood and closed his eyes, allowing the memories of her lull him to sleep.

4 months later

"He's not in the East or the West. You've had Raizo and a few of his men search the South. Our last option is to go to the North", said ChaCha as she paced the room.

"Izumi is strong enough to endure the travel after the birth and so is Lady Senju so why not just float north and have a group meet us up there", asked an annoyed Asagi.

"It sounds like the best plan that we've come up with yet", said ChaCha.

"We've got to be careful. The Red King has been scouring the coasts and the land in search of something. I'm betting we're both looking for the same thing", said Raizo.

"It would make sense. Perhaps he is tired of waiting for Tatara to make his move. If they don't come to you, you go to them", said Old Kaku.

"Let's get a move on so we can find him first", said Asagi.

"Kaku, Hayato and Ageha; you take the land route. The rest of us will take the ship north and meet you at Murasaki beach", said ChaCha.

They each nodded and went to pack for their journey.

Once they were all packed they headed out in search of their missing leader.

To Be Continued...


	5. Real Me

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING:: Big Hugs to everyone::

Chapter 4: Real Me

Sarasa smiled as the sun shone brightly on the white snow all around them causing it to turn to slush and melt away. It seemed her happiness was contagious as she grinned and moved her hands down to her overly large stomach to rub it, reminding her boarder that she could feel the kicks and movements he or she made deep inside of her. She had grown large in the past few months, surprising Marane and her sons. Marane had an evil smile when she laid eyes upon the bulge that was now Sarasa's stomach and Sarasa had a feeling that Marane suspected or knew something that she didn't. Not that it mattered. Another month and she would know the secret as well.

She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She couldn't wait to see the little one that she felt move inside of her, finally putting a face to her unknown tormentor. She couldn't wait to see whose eyes or nose or hair the child had inherited. She was betting it was a boy and that he would have Shuri's black unruly hair and her golden brown eyes. He would be a handsome boy and the quite the heart throb. If it were a girl she imagined a girl with her looks but with Shuri's stunning eyes and black hair with the exception of it being tamer.

She wanted to be rid of her passenger because the added weight strained her back causing it to ache constantly and her feet to swell and turn red. Her ankles were always sore and achy and she only knew they were red because Marane told her so.

She sighed and settled back into the rocking chair she had spent most of the month in. Her happy feeling had disappeared leaving in its place a chill that ran along her spine. She had a bad feeling. Something didn't seem right. She fiddled with one of her shoulder length pigtails, the henna dye had long been faded and her hair was almost its original color.

She rocked and stared out the window, hoping it was just a silly uneasiness and not a premonition of something bad to come.

Hayato, Kaku and Ageha made their way through the north stopping every so often to gather information and gossip and it was at one of these stops in a small village that they happened to run into the Red King's army. All three were bound and chained and forced to walk to a small encampment and forced to kneel at the foot of a makeshift throne where a young man no older than twenty sat, glaring down at them.

"So, Tatara's army dares to trespass in a territory I am occupying. It's quite a shame that your dear Tatara isn't around to save you. I've did some searching of my own and I everyone says the same thing. Do you know what that is?"

All three remained silent.

"They say that not even Tatara's own army or his trusted friends know his whereabouts. They say that he has gone into hiding. I've heard many rumors. Some say he has fallen in love and ran away to be with his lover, some say he has an incurable disease and left to die in peace and others say he has abandoned his army and his cause. Which do you believe?"

"He would never abandon us!"

The Red King looked down at Hayato and grinned, "I agree. I have decided that if I can't find him then I will have him find me. If Tatara is in the north then I will flush the rat out by using you as the bait."

The three of them looked up at him as he grinned widely, "Guards! Have posters made and posted throughout the north and contact any papers and press. I want them to say, 'Tatara, I have your friends and fellow rebels. Show your self or I shall kill one for each day you fail to appear. The Red King.'."

The guards nodded and ran off to do his bidding.

"What if he doesn't show", asked Ageha.

"Losing faith in your savior, Ageha? He'll come. Tartara is a soft hearted fool."

The Next Day

"Sara! Have you heard the news?"

Sarasa looked up as Marane entered the house, brushing snow off her shoulders and head as she did.

"What news?"

"The Red King is in the next town over and they say he's captured three of Tatara's closest friends and compatriots."

Sarasa felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"He posted notices and contacted the presses. He said for Tatara to show up or he would kill one of his compatriots for each day he failed to arrive."

Sarasa jumped up and ran to her room.

"Sara?"

Sarasa went into her room and grabbed a long wrapped object as well as pulling clothes from her bag. She threw off the billowy winter dress she had been wearing and replaced it with a pair of tan pants and over them she pulled on another pair and grabbed her old wrappings and attempted to wrap her sore and swollen breasts.

"Sara! What in the world are you doing?"

She finished wrapping her chest and threw on a white shirt and another long sleeved over the first.

"I am not who you think I am, Marane."

"I knew that already."

"My name is really Sarasa although most know me as Tatara. It's a long story that I will have to tell you one of these days. The long and short of it is I need to go rescue my friends before the Red King starts killing them."

"How in the world are you supposed to manage that? Your eight months pregnant and fit to burst and you expect to go out there and stand on equal ground with the Red King!"

"I have no choice Marane. If it comes down to an actual fight then I will bargain myself for my friends safety."

Sarasa slipped a long cloth robe over her head and her hands through the arm holes before she walked out of the bedroom with her things in tow.

"I'll not let you do this on your own! I'll have Akiha saddle your horse since he's out in the barn anyway and saddle mine while he's at it. I'll not have your life or that of your unborn babe on my conscience."

Sarasa undid the braids and ran her hands through her hair before grabbing her hair tie and wrapping it around her forehead to keep her wild hair out of her face. She slid on a thick fur lined cloak and walked out into the snow after Marane.

She saw Akiha standing in the snow which had once again begun to fall on the already snow covered ground. He held the reins to Yato and another belonging to an older brown mare.

After two attempts to mount Yato Akiha gave her a much needed boost, by then Marane was already saddled and ready to go. Both rode until the village was in sight. Large red tents shone bright in the snow and it was then that Sarasa saw the many soldiers gathered around the camp. She sat atop Yato with her face covered with a green scarf and blue green face cloth.

A few soldiers saw them and began to approach.

"Marane, go down to the village. I don't want you involved in this any further."

Marane nodded and rode her horse down into the village.

Sarasa watched as the soldiers stopped a few feet away from her, "Tell the Red King that Tatara has arrived and to release the prisoners!"

They turned on their heels and ran towards other soldiers, passing on the message.

"I can't believe this! Kaku, Hayato and Ageha all captured! How useless can you get", exclaimed Asagi.

"They could be you", said ChaCha out loud.

Just then a loud pecking was heard.

"Is that Ageha's owl", asked Nachi as he went over to the window. Nachi opened the window and the owl flew through the cabin, stopping only to perch on a shelf next to Zaki where he extended his leg presenting a note.

Zaki took the note and read it silently.

"Whats it say", asked ChaCha.

"Tatara took the bait and is waiting outside of the village."

"Shit! Let's go! Gather your weapons and the men. Tatara's walking into a trap!"

The Red King exited his tent with the three prisoners being drug behind him by his guards. He looked up the hill and saw a lone rider on a black horse, his billowing cloaks blowing in the wind.

"Come Tatara! Come face me!"

Sarasa clicked and Yato moved closer, stopping just close enough that she could tell the three figures were her comrades.

"Come fight me, Red King! Release your prisoners and fight me!"

Sarasa felt a stab of pain in her lower back that ran through her stomach and abdomen.

"Not now little one. Be patient", she whispered.

The Red King cut the bonds binding the three and had his guards move them to the side.

"They shall leave unharmed. Now dismount and face me like a man Tartara!"

Sarasa lifted her leg slowly and dismounted, thankful for the billowing cloaks that hid her pregnant figure.

She withdrew the long wrapped bundle and un-wrapped it revealing the Byakko sword. She gave it a few practice swings before moving closer. She watched as the Red King withdrew his sword and approached.

"We end it here Tartara."

The Red King lifted his sword and charged missing Sarasa's body by only a fraction. They began a dangerous game of tag with the sharp weapons until Sarasa's girth caused her to slip twisting her ankle allowing the Red King an opportunity to cut into her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and rolled out of the way preventing the sword from going through her shoulder. She lifted her sword and charged at him and he did the same. But came together, their swords scratching and grinding against each other until both jumped back and charged past each other taking vicious swipes. Both stopped and took gasping breaths. Sarasa felt her scarf and facial wrap tear apart and fall. She hard the familiar clank of metal and cloth as the Red Kings helmet and mask fell to the ground. She shook her head causing her wild hair to come undone from the headband and fly in the cold wind.

She turned around and at the same time so did the Red King. Both laid eyes on each other and it was if the world stood still.

"Sarasa...?"

"Sh...Shuri...?"

They stared at each other as it all sunk in. Sarasa felt another stab of pain only ten times worse. She fought for her breath as she collapsed to her knees.

It was during that final blow that ChaCha and the others had appeared and watched in shock and horror.

"It was you! You...Ow... You! You killed my father...my twin brother...the people in my village..." Sarasa doubled over in pain screaming in agony over the irony of it all and the pain which seemed to double.

"Sarasa! Sarasa! Move it you fools! Let me through! I'm a doctor", yelled Marane as she ran to Sarasa's side.

She knelt down beside Sarasa and helped her to stand. Where Sarasa had knelt now was a red soaked snow. Sarasa doubled over again almost falling to the ground again when another set of arms reached out to steady her. She found herself wedged between Marane and ChaCha and the pain only got worse.

"We need a tent! Where is your tent Red King?"

Shuri stared at them devastated and lost.

"She is going to lose the babe! Where is your tent?"

Shuri led them at a brisk pace to his large tent and held open the flap so that the two women could carry Sarasa inside.

Once inside the laid her down on the large bed and began disrobing her from the waist down.

"She's loosing a lot of blood! What's happening", asked ChaCha.

"She's gone into labor early. Between the stress of the battle on her body and the shock of what just happened her body is too stressed, she's going to labor."

Sarasa lay on the bed struggling to keep from crying out as pain wracked her body.

"I'm going to need the help of another healer. She's in for the fight of her life."

ChaCha stood and ran outside the tent where she saw most of the men gathered. The Red King stared at the red in the snow as if he were lost.

"We need Nagi! Someone fetch him and quickly!"

"What's happening? What's going on?" Demanded Hayato.

"Our Tatara is actually Sarasa and it seems as though she has fallen in love and we are fighting to keep her alive as well as her unborn child", said ChaCha.

A scream tore from the tent causing all to look in that direction.

"Get Nagi and fast!"

5 hours Later

"Breath Sarasa. Breath. That's a good girl. You can do this. You're almost ready to push."

Sarasa was pale and soaked with sweat. Her hands were fisted in the sheets around her as she fought the oncoming pain.

"Drink this Sarasa. It'll give you strength", said Nagi as he helped her sit up and drink from the cup in his hand.

She drank most of it down before another contraction hit. She struggled through it crying out in pain as it worsened.

"Ah, that one did it. You can push with the next contraction", said Marane looking up from her place between Sarasa's thighs.

Sarasa felt her stomach tighten and the pain joined it a second later. She bore down with everything she had and felt a pressure move down. She did this through seven contractions and felt as if she had achieved nothing.

"Something's wrong. I feel it", said Sarasa weakly.

Marane examined Sarasa and pressed on her stomach causing her pain and discomfort, "This isn't good, especially not with you already in the state your in. The babes breach. I need to see if I can turn the babe. ChaCha hold Sarasa down, Nagi I'm going to need your help."

Marane position her hand inside while Nagi pressed on Sarasa's sore stomach, trying to reposition the baby.

"We've almost got it Sarasa. Bear with us. Soon you'll be holding your babe."

Sarasa struggled and screamed in agony as the torture seemed to go on forever.

"We've done it. As soon as the contraction comes, push."

Sarasa fought for breath and just as she was able to catch her breath the contraction hit, "Push! Push! You can do it."

"A little longer Sarasa. You can do it", Nagi told his protégé.

Another contraction hit and Sarasa pushed.

"I see the head. It's crowned", called Marane excitedly.

Sarasa pushed again and felt the pressure build. She lay back and waited for the next one hoping it would all be over soon.

"One more push Sarasa. Make it a good one. Push and hold."

Sarasa nodded and as she pushed she felt the pressure pop and she collapsed back into the bed.

"The heads out Sarasa."

The pressure built again but Sarasa had lost all strength to push. She felt a tearing pain as the shoulders passed and the newborn slid from her body. She lay there fighting to stay awake. Something seemed wrong. Where was the crying? Why wasn't her child crying? She turned her head weakly and peered over at Marane as she pumped the tiny chest of a goo covered new born. Sarasa felt her heart plummet. Her child was dead. All of that and her child was dead. She was to blame. She had lost another person in her life. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks as she watched the newborns body begin to turn blue. It was then that Marane turned the baby upside down and gave him a sound thump on the back. An intake of breath was heard and then the wails of a newborn filled the tent.

Sarasa cried even more as she watched Marane wrap the child in a scrap of clothing that had been tossed aside. She walked closer and held the baby in front of Sarasa.

"You have a son. Ten fingers, ten toes and he has quite a set of lungs", said Marane smiling brightly.

Sarasa reached out weakly to touch a tiny freed hand that dangled out of the bundle of the now pinkening child. She felt a fuzziness and everything began to fade and then went black.

To Be Continued...


	6. Believe

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please......  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :: Big Hugs to everyone~! ::

In case you haven't noticed I pull a lot of my chapter titles as well as story titles from my favorite lyrics or songs. This one is Nami Tamaki's "Believe".

Chapter 5: Believe

The sound of a loud a bawling infant grew and grew in intensity and volume and I found myself crawling out of the darkness until I opened my eyes slowly taking in the daylight filled surroundings.

I remembered the struggle and the pain and then I remembered the newborn son I had delivered. I turned my head in all directions and found the tent all but empty with the exception of the squalling infant.

It hurt to move. My shoulder ached as struggled to sit up reminding me of the sword wound, my lower ached even worse reminding me of where the baby had come from and as I used my feet to push my body back in to the pillows I hissed remembering my twisted ankle. The squalling continued and I felt my chest constrict, I had to go to my child. Despite the pain I managed to sit up and look around the room listening for where the crying was coming from and then I saw the basket only three feet away amidst a pile of blankets and atop some crates. I forced myself onto my knees and worked to straighten the sleeping gown I had been put in before I started crawling towards the basket.

The effort it took was immense. The pain unbearable but I had to go to him. I made my way to the basket and carefully brought it down to the floor where I knelt gasping for breath, sweat covering my once dry face and neck. I lifted my arms and removed the blanket covering my sons face. There lay a small but plump child with round rosy cheeks and dark curling ebony locks. His eyes were red and wet from crying and it pulled at my heart.

I reached in and pulled him from the basket in his swaddling and brought him to my chest, my chest which was swollen and aching. He nuzzled against my chest making loud smacking noises in search of a meal. I had seen Senju and Izumi breast feed their sons and had the basic idea of it down. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my gown and lowered the shoulder on my left side. I brought him to my chest and watched fascinated as he mouthed my swollen chest, unable to get a hold of the nipple itself until I used my right hand to lift it up to his mouth.

He latched on and sucked heartily surprising me with the sensation of his powerful sucking and the feeling of my aching chest giving him nourishing milk.

I turned and lay against the crates, finding my body exhausted after my track across the tarp strewn floor. I lay against the crates and watched as my son suckled my breast and felt an awe as he did so, gently caressing his soft cheeks and silken hair. Light flooded the tent and I looked up at the entrance trying to see the figure in the blinding light, grateful when they finally let the flap drop.

"I see you're awake," said the calmly familiar voice.

"Yes, he woke me."

I watched as he approached and looked down at my son.

"You need to stay in bed until you are fully healed," he said as he kneeled down next to me and placed his cool hand against my forehead.

His hand felt so…nice. I closed my eyes as I cradled my son against my chest and allowed it to comfort me.

"Why am I not surprised to find you out of bed," asked the rough but familiar voice of Cha Cha.

I opened my eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Back away Nagi, I'll carry her back to bed."

I felt him remove his hand and then her hands wrap around my back and under my knees and then the hard floor was gone. I swung in her arms as she carried me back to my bed and felt her bend over to place me back atop the bed of stuffed down, blankets and furs. She covered my legs and lower body before taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"So, now we know why you disappeared and from the lost look on the Red King's face I'm going to guess that he knows who you are and that he's the father but didn't know it and had no idea who you were."

"Pretty much…he knows me as Sarasa…and to me he was Shuri, not THE Red King."

"What will you do now? The backfire is going to be immense. Our group has disbanded the villagers and even though you are here in his tent he has moved his troops back and he himself has done nothing but mope about since the birth."

I could only imagine Shuri's moping face and then I thought about my family and village torn apart and I looked down at our son, a life that shouldn't be but was and felt myself conflicted.

"I don't know…I need to think things through. I'd like to take a small break and think these things through and I need to meet with Shrui, no the Red King and then we will see what happens after that."

At that moment my son let go, his mouth slackened in sleep, milk lining his plump lips and dribbling down his chin and cheek. I used his swaddling to wipe his mouth and then closed my gown.

I took my sons hand and gently looked at his tiny fingers and finger nails, his hands soft and pudgy under my touch.

"Has Shuri seen his son," I asked fearing the answer.

"He was actually here when you delivered him. He stood outside on his knees and stared down at the bloody snow until Ageha walked over and asked him if that would be his last memory of you if you died. He jumped up and ran into the tent and watched as this little one was pulled from your body."

"He was the first to hold your son," said Ageha as he entered.

Ageha leaned over and eyed my son a small frown on his face, "He looks like his father, it's quite a shame."

I looked down at him and felt my heart warm a bit, "He needs a name."

I heard Ageha exhale and he stood up straight, "I'll fetch the one that fathered him."

With that he left the tent and I placed a kiss on my son's brow.

To be continued….

Sorry it took so long. My still has changed and I found it hard to write this one chapter. I;m going to try to write more and I might even go back and re-write it completely. So don't give up on this story or me just yet. I will try my best. Thank you for reviewing and reading.

Kat


	7. Uninvited

Title: Truce Child  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sarasa/Shuri

Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes, especially if you haven't read volumes 5 and up.  
Warnings: Sex, violence, Hetero, language, pregnancy.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Basara or its chars. They are property of Viz and a few other major companies.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :: Big Hugs to everyone~! ::

In case you haven't noticed I pull a lot of my chapter titles as well as story titles from my favorite lyrics or songs. This one is Uninvited by Alanis Morissette.

Chapter 6: Uninvited

I sat back, my son who still remained unnamed in my arms, nestled close to my bosom. I tried to pretend that my whole life wasn't some horrible lie and that the one man who had fathered my child and stole my heart so easily wasn't the same man who had killed my best friend, my brother, my father and just about my entire village because he wanted to kill the child of prophecy.

As the tent flap was pulled aside I saw Shuri enter. He wasn't the same self assured cocky young man I had remembered. The wind had been taken from his sails, his soul even more burdened than before and the look in his eyes as he looked down at me and his son was some lost emotion that looked somewhat like loss, sadness and depression which seemed so odd when viewed on his normally confidant visage.

He came a few feet to almost stand in front of me and almost hesitantly came closer.

"You were pregnant…" he almost asked.

"Yes. Conceived our first and only time," I replied just as softly but more sure than he sounded.

"A boy child," he asked.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and turned his head toward the heavens closing those obsidian eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out, "So who was the first Tatara killed?"

I steeled my eyes and emotions and answered, "My childhood friend."

"And the second," he asked lowering his head.

"My twin brother, the actual Tatara, the same night you killed my father."

"So the Tatara that I fired arrows upon in the arena with the herd of cattle was…"

"Me," I said trying hard to keep my tears of anger and frustration at bay.

"Had we met before then," he asked looking into my eyes as I looked into his, seeing my self reflected.

"During one of your raids; the night of my birthday, I had run away from the village and accidentally ran into your entourage. You ordered to have me struck down but instead my caretaker Kaku took a wound for me."

He hadn't been the only one, it seemed as though everyone were willing to die if it were for Tatara. A Tatara they never truly knew. I hated it. Kaku and my close friends were the exception but the others who fought for me without knowing that I was she not a he….

It all seemed so senseless.

"So when you said you wanted revenge…this whole time it was on me."

"Yes…"

With that I saw him visibly crumble. He was a shell of the man I had known and it hurt physically to see him this way but I couldn't say anything to comfort him, not currently. My own mind and soul wounded from my discovery.

I watched him turn around without another word and leave my tent and felt my eyes grow hot, and then the tears boiled and flowed endlessly covering my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I couldn't find my voice to call out to him even if I wanted to, it was as if something was preventing me from doing so.

My tears fell on my son as I crushed him against me and he too began to cry.

I sat there and sobbed and only paused in my sobbing when a pair of large arms encircled me, the smell of foreign spices and the ocean let me know that it was Ageha; Ageha…my protector and heart, why couldn't I have just as easily fallen in love with him?

As I cried myself out I just lay against his broad chest and sniffled until even that ended and then I just lay against him.

"Have you named your son," he asked softly.

"Kanashiitou," I said softly.

I felt him stiffen for he knew the meaning. I had named my child using the circumstances of his conception and birth.

He was my child of Sorrow. My Kanashiitou, my sorrowful child.

To Be Continued….

Yay…going back around to work on Breaking the Habit Again.

Kat


End file.
